Fregata classe Corona
La Fregata classe ''Corona'' era un'astronave da combattimento prodotta dalla Kuat Drive Yards per la Nuova Repubblica. Un degno successore della Fregata di scorta EF76 Nebulon-B, la classe Corona venne progettata come parte della modernizzazione delle forze navali della Nuova Repubblica, allontanandosi dalla varietà eclettica di astronavi che aveva ereditato dall'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica. La fregata era progettata per integrare la filosofia della Nuova Repubblica di non permettere ad altre astronavi di operare in modo indipendente per molti anni, e di essere legate ad una base di partenza come supporto. Fisicamente simile al suo predecessore, la classe Corona erano destinata a operare sia autonomamente che in formazioni di grandi flotte. Poteva inoltre eseguire una gran varietà di ruoli, come quello di ricognitore, di supporto (fornire fuoco di copertura), e come difesa anti-caccia stellare. Vantavano una serie di armi offensive e difensive, così come hangar spaziali dalla capacità trentasei caccia stellari. Le fregate classe Corona furono schierate dalle Forze di Difesa della Nuova Repubblica nell'11 ABY, iniziando a prestare servizio attivo durante gli assalti contro la Nuova Repubblica dell'ammiraglio Imperiale Natasi Daala. Caratteristiche Progettata dalla Kuat Drive Yards, la Fregata classe Corona era modellata sulla base della famosa e arcinota Fregata di scorta EF76 Nebulon-B, un altro design molto apprezzato della Kuat Drive. La configurazione di base ricordava il layout della Nebulon-B, con la sezione anteriore collegata all'unità di azionamento da un longherone centrale. La sezione anteriore si estendeva dal corpo principale verso il basso della fregata, mentre il longherone centrale era più inspessito rispetto al progetto originale della Nebulon-B per fornire una protezione supplementare evitando l'inevitabile e letale decompressione in caso il nemico mirasse proprio in quel punto. La sezione motori ospitava i motori principali, con una pinna stabilizzatrice che si estendeva dalla parte inferiore su entrambi i lati. Ogni vascello richiedeva 782 membri d'equipaggio per essere pienamente operativo, così come cinquantasei artiglieri; tuttavia, la fregata poteva ospitare anche un equipaggio ridotto di 281 uomini. Inoltre a bordo si trovava un complemento di ottanta soldati. La classe Corona misurava 275 metri di lunghezza, venticinque metri più corta rispetto al suo predecessore, e aveva un minor spazio di carico per le merci eventualmente trasportate e i materiali di consumo (provviste, componenti vari,...), in linea con la dottrina della Nuova Repubblica di avere astronavi che facessero affidamento su basi alleate piuttosto che essere in grado di operare indipendenti per anni prima di rifornirsi. Questa classe poteva trasportare 4.000 tonnellate di merci, con un'autonomia della durata di un anno prima di fare rifornimento. La classe Corona era armata con dieci cannoni turbolaser e dieci cannoni laser offensivi, così come quattro cannoni ionici per disattivare le navi nemiche e due proiettori di raggio traente. I generatori degli scudi sulla fregata offrivano la stessa quantità di protezione di quelli della Nebulon-B, ma essa aveva uno scafo più forte, permettendo così di subire più colpi in battaglia. La classe Corona incorporava un'unità di iperguida di Classe Uno, un grande miglioramento rispetto alla Classe Due della Nebulon-B. Gli hangar potevano contenere ben tre squadriglie di caccia stellari, che in tutto erano 36, un numero maggiore rispetto alle due squadriglie trasportate su una Nebulon-B, anche se non sempre erano al completo, e alcune fregate ospitavano a bordo solo caccia a corto raggio. Ruolo In genere la Fregata classe Corona veniva usata come pattugliatore, ma poteva soddisfare una grande varietà di tipi di missione, come il ruolo di ricognitore o in formazione come parte di una flotta più grande, fornendo supporto di fuoco di copertura e protezione anti-caccia stellari per le navi più grandi. Inoltre poteva anche essere utilizzata come piattaforma di attacco per i caccia. Storia Quando la Nuova Repubblica iniziò a definire la propria legittimità diverso tempo dopo la Battaglia di Endor, la guerriglia che aveva combattuto per anni come Alleanza Ribelle si era lentamente trasformata in una guerra convenzionale. Dopo la liberazione della capitale galattica di Coruscant i comandanti della Forza di Difesa della Nuova Repubblica capirono subito che avevano bisogno di una vera e propria marina sia per proseguire la guerra contro l'Impero Galattico che per difendere i propri beni. La flotta eterogenea e non propriamente regolare che la Nuova Repubblica aveva ereditato dall'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica non era più sufficiente per ottenere tale scopo. Fu deciso che le nuove classi di astronavi dovevano essere progettate e messe in produzione per standardizzare le forze navali della Nuova Repubblica. Comparse *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' Fonti *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' (Identificata per la prima volta come Fregata classe Corona) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Categoria:Fregate classe Corona Categoria:Classi di fregate Categoria:Classi di astronavi della Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Prodotti dei Cantieri Navali Kuat